


The Doctors

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Doctors

As a child Clint spent,  
A lot of time in hospitals,  
Due to his,  
Father's abuse.  
The doctors and nurses were nice.  
Clint learnt a lot,  
About different medical equipment.  
He had a dream of becoming a doctor.  
To repay the profession for,   
Everything they had done for him.  
But life happened,  
And he became a spy/assassin/superhero.


End file.
